Sandbags are frequently used as a barrier for flood and erosion control. The use of sandbags is highly labor intensive, as the bags are normally filled manually with sand and then carried and placed in the desired location. There has been a need for a mechanism that would continuously form a sand or particulate filled bag for use as a barrier in flood or erosion control, or for other uses which require a divider wall or barrier.